


The Aftermath (Peter Parker whump with story) (Post Spider-Man Homecoming)

by EvilApril



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, First Aid, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: After defeating the Vulture and turning down the Avengers, another winged villain comes crashing down into Peter's life. But before any of this his most troubling concern is dealing with Aunt May and the terrifying nightmares he has of his encounters with the Vulture. With Iron Man at his side, is there not nothing they can't over come?





	1. Fear

Peter watched the shaky hand held camera footage, with wide unblinking eyes. The malfunctioning Quinjet was flashing brighter than the stars in the night sky. The camera suddenly zoomed in, people where shouting and screaming at the sight of flames erupting from the jets turbines. The camera was zoomed in as far as it could, a small smidge of red and blue could just be seen on top of the jet as it suddenly began to turn, away from the city.

“Parker!” His Spanish teacher shouted, stepping in front of him before pushing down his laptop screen.

“Aren’t you meant to be studying?” She questioned in her usual strong Spanish accent. Peter looked around, his fellow class mates familiar faces staring straight at him.

“Sorry.” Peter quickly replied, to tired to make up any excuse. His teacher simply shook her head disapprovingly before proceeding to check on her other students. Ned suddenly leaned over.

“That was so cool.” He whispered. “Where you scared?” Ned took a quick breath. “What would have happened if you had fell?” He rapidly asked. “Did you get saved by Iron Man again?”

“Ned.” Peter wanted to clasp his hand over his friend’s mouth. Ned got the picture and hung his head in apology. Peter retrieved his Spanish book from his bag, he had only just opened his book and got a pen in hand when Ned leaned back over.

“How’s your Aunt dealing with the whole Spider-Man thing?” Peter just dropped his head onto his desk, letting out a long sigh of frustration.

* * *

He stood at his front door, key in his hand. He knew his Aunt was home. After that day when she had found him, suit on, mask in hand. They had a long chat, about everything. Except for a few dangerous details. From the spider bite, to Tony Stark recruiting him to help fight captain America, to then fighting the mechanical winged man, or the Vulture as the media had come to call him. He had done all the talking, she had just sat in silence, her eyes locked on a small picture of Uncle Ben on the mantel piece. Peter had tried to explain that he became Spider-Man for Uncle Ben, so what happened would hopefully never happen again to another innocent family. He had been taken of guard when she all of a sudden turned to him, eyes locked with his.

“You can’t save them all.” She had told him, before getting up without a word, and walking off shutting her bedroom door behind her. Leaving Peter alone, silence circling him. Peter dragging himself from the memory went to put the key in the lock when the door unexpectedly opened.  Aunt May stood handbag slung over her shoulder, her usual simple work cloths on.

“Peter.” She smiled adjusting her glasses, surprised to find him standing just outside the door. Peter just smiled in reply, no longer able to just enjoy a simple a conversation with his Aunt. “How was your day?” She asked with a warm smile, as they awkwardly stood at the door.

“Good, yeah was a normal day.” Peter quickly replied, unable to make eye contact. A few seconds of silence passed.

“I’ve got to go to work but we can go for some Thai for dinner later, when I get back?” She finally asked.

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you later.” Peter responded before slipping past her and into the house, leaving May to close the door behind him.

* * *

Throwing his bag to the floor, Peter collapsed onto the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. He recalled how it had been a gift from a close friend when Peter had suddenly been forced into his Aunt and Uncles care. With his face on the smooth black and cream chequered sheets, the gentle warm sun bathed the room in a yellow glow. Blocking out the noise from the busy bustling street just outside his window. His eye lids easily slipped closed.

A buzzing sound echoed in his ears, his eyes creaked open, the sun had long since set. Dazed by the number of hours he had slept for, he fumbled around for his phone thinking that’s where the buzzing was coming from. After searching his pockets to no avail, he pushed himself up off his bed and headed for the light switch. Suddenly in the corner of his eye Peter noticed a dim green light coming from his window, he turned and gasped. Two familiar green eyes stared him down. Peter went for his school bag, his web shooters tucked safely away. Before he could retrieve them an explosion sent him flying, crashing against one of his poster covered walls, and then knocking the newly built Lego death star to the floor shattering it into tiny pieces. Peter didn’t even care, fear having gripped his thoughts and limbs. A deafening ringing in his ears having disorientated him, Peter didn’t even have time to regain himself before something latched onto his right leg and proceeded to drag him across the wooden floor of his bedroom. The sound of the two small turbine engines in the Vulture’s wing suit, a terrifying sound he remembered all to well. Peter’s hands grasped around for something to grab onto, but then he was pulled through the crumbling remains of his window. His hands dangled down in front of him as the solid ground started to get further and further away, as he ascended towards the sky. Peter cried out as he attempted to kick his leg free, but the mechanical grasp of the Vulture held strong. Peter managed to lift his head enough to see the Vulture staring down at him, his piercing green eyes blinding against the black night sky.

“How did you get out of jail? How can you do this to Liz all over again?!” Peter shouted against the strong winds, as they climbed higher and higher. Peter no longer struggled, if he was to be dropped now he would surely die. The street lights bellow now only a blur. Without a word the Vulture released his painful grip on his leg, Peter cried out as he began to tumble towards the unforgiving ground. The wind pulled at his limbs, his body contorting as it was pulled around viciously. Every now and then the quickly looming solid ground would come into view for a few seconds.

“Tony!” Peter called out. “Tony!” He repeated, his voice being snatched away by the wind. Peter watched cars come into view bellow, he scrunched his eyes closed awaiting the inevitable.

* * *

Peter gasped, struggling for air. Launching of his bed onto the bedroom floor, the now setting sun beaming through the window. Sweat dripping from his face, back pressed against the cold wooden floor, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Confused and barely breathing a sudden buzzing stopped his heart. But the realization that it was his phone buzzing in his bag settled him slightly, he pushed himself onto his chest crawling over to his bag. He reached in and retrieved his phone, the screen revelling the caller before Peter hit answer and put the phone to his ear before dropping his back to the floor.

“Hay Mr Stark.” Peter pretty much wheezed.

“Kid you alright?” Tony asked with an unusual amount of concern.

“Yeah, yeah… just been, working out.” He obviously lied.

“Sure.” Tony wasn’t fooled as easily as Peter had hoped. “Tell me, don’t tell me. I don’t care.” Tony simply told him. “I called to tell you that you friend ‘The Vulture’ has been sentenced to a life behind bars with no chance of parole.” Tony couldn’t help but take a small dig at the name. Peter was still trying to catch his breath as he listened. “He may have lost everything, but thanks to you he didn’t loose his life.” Tony paused. “Good job kid.” Tony awkwardly told him.

“Thanks Mr Stark.”

“Tony, call me Tony.” Peter nodded, only realizing a few seconds later that Tony wasn’t actually looking at him. “Ok well keep up the good work kid, I’ll be around for the next couple of days.  Have a press conference and a couple of parties to attend, the usual.”

“Cool, sweet. Thanks Mr… Tony.” Peter corrected himself.

“Right, stay close to the ground.” And with that he hung up. Peter just dropped his phone to the floor, only now his breathing returning to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, I write in small chapters hope thats ok with people who haven't read my work before, I'm dyslexic also so thats another reason that my chapters are kinda short. It just takes me forever to write thats all. Hope you liked the chapter, love to see comments. More to come


	2. Responsibility

At dinner the silence was deafening, even painful. Last time they had sat in this restaurant Aunt May had no clue who and what he was. Now, now she knows everything. They ate their food without a word until there plates where cleared.

“So…” She finally began. “I haven’t seen Spider-Man on the news recently.” Peter hadn’t had the heart to put the suit back on since May had found out.

“Well erm, you know. Just been taking it easy.”

“Peter.” May said taking his hand. Peter still couldn’t bring himself to look his Aunt in the eye, he had lied to her for so long.  “I may not agree or want you doing what your doing. But Peter you’ve saved so many lives, you’ve saved people Peter.” May quickly glanced around before whispering a little quieter. “Ben would be so proud of the man your becoming.” She told him, tear welling in her eyes, she thought hard to keep them at bay. But both her and Peter couldn’t help but let a couple slip down their checks. May grabbed a napkin and lifted Peter’s chin up before wiping his tears. “As long as you keep your grades and attendance up and try to stay safe, I might just be able to let you do this.” May smiled, but her eyes seemed burdened with the memory of her late husband.

“I will.” Peter forced himself to smile back, the memory of his Uncle also all to painful.

* * *

Peter woke, the early morning sun starting to creep through his window. From the bottom bunk of the bunk bed, he could see the red and blue suit sticking out his school bag. Peter lay there for a while, his thoughts contradicting each other. On one hand he wanted to jump right back on the horse and continue doing what he loved, helping people who can’t help themselves. However, with everything that has happened, and the nightmares that consume his dreams. He’s scared, and he can’t admit it, not even to himself. Peter went to pull the cover back over his head when he got a glimpse of a framed photo of Uncle Ben on his nightstand. With a sudden boost of unknown courage Peter jumped out of bed and grabbed the suit. As he pulled it on he remembered why he became Spider-Man, why he risks his life. Why he has to be brave when others need him the most. With a quick tap of the spider on his chest the suit wrapped to his form. Then in a matter of seconds he was soring through the sky, his web shooters working to their full capability.

“Good morning Peter, it has been twelve days, six hours and eleven minutes since we last spoke.” Karen’s usual cheery voice was a welcome sound.

“It’s good to be back.” Peter couldn’t help but smile as he swung through the air, the morning sun on his back, the sound of traffic buzzing bellow.

* * *

As Peter made his way deeper into the city a large crowed suddenly drew his attention. The crowed seemed to be gathered outside the Biotech Industry building or simply B.T.I as if was more commonly known as, Peter recalled the time he wrote a paper about the company. He had been comparing it to one of its biggest competitors Oscorp. Both companies specialise in chemical weaponry among a few other things, and both are trying to compare to the might of Stark Industries. Even though Stark doesn’t make weapons anymore, his inventions are keeping him right at the top of the market. He’s the one to beat, Oscorp and Biotech are constantly at each others throats, both desperate for the spot at the top. Curiosity lead Peter to watch from a nearby building, he crouched on the edge peering over at the event.

“Zoom in on this Karen.” With the aid of his suit he watched the founder and CEO of B.T.I accept an award from a man dressed in a very smart suit. Peter couldn’t help recall the suit he briefly wore to homecoming; he shook his head trying to rid the memory of the entire night. Even now, weeks later he still had cuts and bruises healing.  Cameras flashed all around the CEO, he held his award with pride.

“Incoming.” Karen all of a sudden announced, her voice oddly calm. Peter heard the wheezing of something mechanical before he felt something grab him.  His heart stopped, he couldn’t even take a breath. He thrashed around, fear taking hold. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout. Terror sealed his lips.

“Kid calm down.” Tony’s voice caused him to take a deep breath. He stopped struggling as he was suddenly set down on top of a much taller building. Peter’s legs where shaking, his breathing fast and rapid. “You alright?” Tony asked, his faceplate lifting. Peter went to take of his mask when the heavy metal fingers of the Iron Man amour warped around his hand. “I wouldn’t.” Tony then simply looked to the news helicopter not to far away filming them. Peter nodded lowering his hand, his heart rate only just settling.

“What are you doing here?” Peter finally asked after clearing his throat.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“I was just you know, in the neighbourhood.” Peter replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

“So you’re not here because of the recent attacks on leading tech companies?” Tony questioned, obviously not believing him.

“Attacks?” Peter had really tired to shut himself off in the last few weeks, avoiding the news was one of his main priority’s.

“Few bombs here and there at different companies’ factories, even one of mine.”

“What?”

“Never had the chance to go off, not at my factory anyway.” Tony’s gold faceplate dropped, he was silent for a moment. He turned towards the the awards event that was still going on. Tony hadn’t taken Peter that far, just to a more secluded taller building. “Scans still show no sign of any explosive martials.”

“I’m surprised your actually here.” Peter would have imagined Tony controlling the suit from afar, his day to day life to busy to dawn the suit more than maybe once a week.

“What can I say, its nice to get out.” Tony’s shining blue eyes watched the event closely, drink seemed to be passed round as people swarmed to congratulate Mr Dawn the founder and CEO of Biotech Industries.

“Why would they attack here next?” Peter came up beside Tony, they turned to each other, a mechanical wheeze emitting from the amour everytime Tony moved.

“Lots of casualties, media coverage. Whoever is doing this wants attention, they wont miss an opportunity like this.”

“But why…” Screams suddenly cut Peter off, both Tony and Peter’s gaze switched to the crowed across the street.  Green gas was spilling out of drains all around them, panic consumed the crowed as they began to choke.

“Stay here!” Tony shouted before he took off towards the event, Peter could still feel the heat of the boot jets a few seconds after he was gone.

“Yeah right.” Peter dived off the building, he could feel the force of the wind on his chest as he plummeted towards the ground. He was about to shoot a web and swing to safety when green eyes took his vison, he remembered falling. Still he was unable to rid the recurring nightmare from his day time hours.

“Peter.” Karen prompted as he loomed dangerously close to the cold hard ground. The web shot from his wrists latching onto a lamp post. He swung elegantly towards a woman, who in fear and panic was running straight into oncoming traffic. He scooped her up before depositing her away from the thick green gas. Peter turned to find Iron Man hovering in the sky, aiming his hand at something in the bright green smoke. He fired, the instant sound of the repulsor charging and firing all to familiar. Water suddenly gushed upwards, a magnificent fountain forming from the fire hydrant. It slowly started to disperse the green gas, Peter helped the stragglers, keeping out of the smoke himself. While Iron Man swooped in and out retrieving unconscious victims. Soon ambulances arrived and the gas was all but dispersed. Iron Man dropped down next to the fire hydrant with a clunk, using the strength of his amour he bent the metal closed, stopping anymore water from escaping. Peter watched as Iron Man hovered above the carnage, water dripping from his metal suit. He suddenly took off, only giving Peter a second to attach a web to his metal leg. They both sored through the sky, Tony noticed his extra baggage and deposited him on another roof top far away from the helicopter which was now more interested in the attack that had just happened.

“Did you breathe any in?” Tony’s faceplate lifted as his pulled Peter’s mask off.

“What no, I don’t think so?” Peter tried to recall the events from moments ago, he had only assisted those who in panic, ran into more danger. “Why?” Tony looked Peter over before dropping his faceplate and obviously scanning him.

“Because that green smoke was deadly.” Tony told him before handing him his mask and taking off at incredible speed. Peter stood alone, stunned by how things had quickly gone so wrong. He couldn’t help but peer over the edge of the roof, ambulance raced, screaming down the road towards the what was once an awards event in the distance.

* * *

Peter didn’t know what else to do than return home, his early morning outing having turned into a disaster. He knew it would already be on the news and Aunt May would be freaking out at home, and with his phone still on his nightstand there was no way of her contacting him. With Tony’s quick departure Peter was left with his own theories on why they attack happened, and why it was unlike the others. He was still pondering over this when he reached his street.  He stared at his window for a second, expecting Aunt May to be waiting behind it. He stretched out his arm, ready to swing over when something struck him on the head. He unwilling dropped to the floor, he began to slide down the tiled roof when a boot on his chest stopped him. As he struggled to remain conscious his head pounded with pain, and two green piercing eyes stared down at him. That was the last thing he saw before his eyes shut and he was forced to drift off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry this took so long. I was away for a week and hadn't had a chance to really write anything. Hope the chapter was worth the wait, can't wait to see some comments. More to come soon.


	3. Demons

“The itsy-bitsy spider…” The harsh whisper echoed in Peter’s ear, he could feel his hands where bound behind him, before he could even think to try open his eyes.

“Climbed up the water spout.” A giggle seemed to dance around him, the eerie laugh coming from all directions. Peter’s head struggled to clear, his eyes where still to heavy to open.

“Down came the rain!” Ice water suddenly drenched Peter, the shock of the cold water seeping through his suit was enough to snap his eyes violently open. His mask was still on, but the tech built in seemed to be down. A clattering of a bucket hitting the floor made Peter’s heart flutter, the darkness of his surroundings truly terrifying. He sat with his hands tied to a large thick pipe behind him, a flickering dirty yellow light on the wall only revelled the grey floor a meter in front of him.

“And washed the spider out.” The voice giggled again, Peter tried to calm his threatened breathing, his spine tingled with fear.

“Out came the Sun!” suddenly a grotesque green face pierced through the darkness till it was inches away from Peter’s face. The beady green eyes widened like a camera lens, until they turned a bright yellow.

“And dried up all the rain, and the Itsy-bitsy spider.” The green mask and vibrant yellow lights for eyes had Peter in a trance, he had never felt fear like it. He thought nothing would compare to the Vulture, he thought he had seen it all.

“Will die, if he gets in my way again.” The green goblin rose his hands as he croaked the last line of his song. Peter sat silent, not daring to move. At this moment glad his mask hid his fear.

“You see Spidey.” The Green Goblin crouched right in front of him, he leaned in and got as close as he could to Peter’s face without kissing him. “I don’t care who you are.” The constant smile the metal green mask held was truly jarring. “I don’t care what you are.”  The Green Goblin’s gloved hand suddenly crawled over Peter’s face like a spider, Peter tried to turn away but a forceful hand suddenly held his chin in place. “I do care that you and your friend Iron Man, are starting to get in my way.” The Green Goblins cheery voice suddenly changed, anger seemed to swirl in the mechanical yellow eyes.

“I have a plan you see, and you and your friend intervening wasn’t part of it.” The Goblin suddenly sat down net to Peter, leaning his head on Peter’s shoulder. “I thought the Avenger’s are still to busy fighting each other to deal with little old me.” The Goblin’s voice was now that of a child again, the anger having faded. “I should have guessed after you plucked the Vultures feathers that I would have to make some adjustments.” The Goblin’s head with out warning rose and he forced Peter to look at him. “Adjustments I hear you ask, well my silent spider. I need you and your friend Iron Man, or Tony Stark as you may know him as. I need you two to learn to keep out of my way.” The Goblin taped Peter on the nose like a dog. “And I find pain an excellent teacher.” Peter suddenly felt his restraints loosen, he sprung from the Goblins side, but when he looked back he was gone. Vanished into the darkness. Giggling surrounded him, only the flicking of the yellow light allowed him to see his own hands.

“Welcome to my world Spider-Man!” some sort of blade suddenly flung past Peter’s face and stuck the blinking light, with a spark it went out and Peter was plunged into darkness.

* * *

“What do you mean you can’t find him?” Tony tired not to shout to loudly into his phone, a crowed of reporters just behind him, big security guards where the only thing that stopped them swarming him like sharks “I hid more than three trackers in that suit of his this time, he wouldn’t of been able to find them all.” He turned to the reporters smiling to them before turning his back to them and dropping the act.

“Tony the suit’s signal is down, I rang his phone and his Aunt picked up. She hasn’t seen him all day.”

“Send Friday the coordinates of his last known location.” And with that Tony hung up the phone.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I’m a busy man.” The reporters all spoke at once, their voices seemed to merge into one as Tony walked away.

* * *

Pain erupted from Peter’s cheek as the Goblins gloved fist struck his face before disappearing into the dark again.

“Who are you?!” Peter demanded, his eyes doing nothing against the pitch black void he has found himself in.

“It speaks, the spider speaks.” Every now and then Peter thought he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the corner of his vison, but when he turned to look they where gone. “If they call you the Spider-Man, then I’m the Green Goblin.” Again Peter was stuck in the face, this time knocking him to the floor. The force of the punch dazing him. Peter lay there, he could feel his lip bleeding under his mask.  His eye’s widened with the sound of turbines powering up. “And now for the main event!” The Green Goblin chuckled, trying so hard to contain his laugh. Lights blinded Peter, he squinted his eyes desperate to regain his vison. Once returned he found himself in a massive empty underground car park. The Green Goblin stood upon a silver metal mechanical glider, two turbines spun at full speed as the glider hovered about a meter in the air.

“Get a grip.” Peter mumbled to himself as his breathing became erratic. He pushed back the memories of the Vulture, he pushed back the fear of failing, the fear of falling and locked them away. Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet.

“What’s with you flying mechanical bad guys anyway?” His voice was still a little shaky but he was keeping himself under control.

“If you must know our mutual friend Adrian Toomes, the thieving vulture he is stole my plans, my ideas for the glider and abused them!” The Goblin’s voice again changed, hate could be found in his words.

“Shame, you guys could have been good friends.” Peter wobbled on his feet a little before he stood strong, his fingers rolling into a fist.

“Now no one will stand in my way, no one!” The Goblins Eyes suddenly focused again turning green before he threw a small ball, which instantly split into five small blades. Peter only just managed to dive out the way. Once back on his feet he noticed a small device attached to the spider on his chest, he pulled the small green piece of metal off and as soon as he did his suit came to life.

“Karen?” Peter called as he again dodged the Goblin as he swooped by lashing out with his sharp claws.

“Web shooters rebooted.” Her calm voice was a welcome change to the Goblin’s psychotic tones. As the Goblin’s glider spun back around for another attack peter shot a web on the ceiling, using it to swing himself towards the Goblin. Both his feet collided with the Goblin’s thick metal chest plate, it was enough to knock him from him glider. Before Peter could even get up the Goblin had his fingers wrapped around Peter’s neck.

“I don’t want to kill you, not yet anyway.” The Goblin summoned his glider over, it hovered next to him before a green metallic ball shot out and landed in his hand.   

“Lets hope your good pale Stark is already on his way.” Peter watched as the Goblin pressed the only button on the small device. Horribly familiar green smoke started to pour from the ball. Peter desperately tried to free himself, but the goblins grip held strong.  Peter could feel the smoke seeping through his mask before sliding down his windpipe into his lungs and chocking him, he gasped from breath as he still battled hopelessly to be free.

“Nice deep breaths now Spidey, that’s it.” Peter suddenly felt his limb grow weak, he didn’t even notice the Goblin no longer had his fingers around his tender throat. With his back to the floor he looked up at the Goblin, his vision starting to blur. “I’ll see you around” The goblin stepped up onto his glider, it roared into life lifting him in the air. “That’s if you live of course.” The Green Goblin’s now trademark giggle seemed to play on repeat in Peter’s ear, as he still struggled to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, the comments have be amazing, thanks to all that commented. Hope you liked this chapter, love to know what you thought of this one. Btw I had no clue how to split up that long paragraph, where the green goblin is the only one that talks, so sorry if i did i wrong. See you soon.


	4. Chemical Compounds

“The Spider-Man suit is back online, position of last known location unchanged.” Friday told Tony, who’s eyes where locked on the building that was quickly approaching. His red and gold amour was like an extra extension of his genius, as well as his ego.

“Connect to the suit.” Tony ordered, his voice calm but concern laced his words. He impatiently watched the small connecting symbol in the corner of his vision. Each time the small four blue dots went round in a circle, his heart seemed to beat faster.

“Communications are down, unable to connect.” Friday even seemed to sound sympathetic. Tony shot his hands out in front of him, the repulsors on his palms grinded him to a halt. The large office building stood, not a single light in any of the windows. The streets bellow where quite in this part of town, the night having drove people away.

“A scan of the building shows the signal is coming from the car park bellow.” With his usual reckless approach to everything he ever does, Tony cut the power to the jets on his boots that happily kept him hovering in the air. He plummeted towards the ground, with seconds to spare they roared back into life depositing him safely to the ground. The clunk of his metal boots on the paved road echoed through the empty night, there was something eerie about seeing a green traffic light with out a single car around. The green light it produced was more vibrant then ever, with the moon hidden, night had fully taken over. The pathetic street lights did nothing to tackle the darkness. Tony made his way in, the mechanical wheeze with each movement he made and the clunk of his metal boots, was all that tackled the silence. Tony descended, his eyes quickly glancing at the buildings blueprints displayed in the corner of his eye.

“One way in, one way out.” Tony mumbled to himself. With a sudden left turn the tunnel Tony had entered suddenly opened up. The yellow lights above lit the underground car park.  His heart stopped when he immediately spotted Peter sprawled out on the ground. With a quick boost of his jets Tony was over there in seconds. His amour opened up and he was pulling Peter into his arms.

“Sentry mode!” Tony ordered, the calmness in his voice before now gone. Panic having taken hold. The Iron Man armour closed up, the blue eyes watched their surroundings closely. “Peter?” Tony pulled Peter’s mask from his face, the young boy lay in Tony’s arms unresponsive. “Kid?!” Tony tapped Peter’s face repeatedly. Peter’s eyes didn’t even flutter. Fearing the worse Tony laid his ear down on Peter’s chest, Tony breathed a little easier at the faint beating of his heart. Peter’s breathing however was shallow and restricted; the kid was barely breathing. Spotting the fresh bruising on Peter’s face Tony’s eyes flashed around the large open space, his eyes eventually found a number of small blades embedded in the thick concreate wall. He stared at them, examining every inch of the blades for any clue to who was reasonable. A yellow flickering light nearby and Peter’s now extremely weak gasps brought him back to the situation at hand.  After tucking Peter’s mask in the boys hand and laying him back on the floor, he dawned his Iron Man amour once again. He knelt down, this time hooking his arms under Peter’s back and legs, cradling the boy in his strong metal arms. Tony rose, holding Peter closely to his chest.

“Hang on kid.” Tony practically begged as the thrusters in his boots flashed on.

* * *

Tony could see the kid fading, the vital signs from his suit flashing red in front of his eyes. Tony slowed his decent as he approached the Avengers facility, it was late and many where fast asleep.  Without having to ask, Friday retracted a panel in the roof. Tony descended down into the building. The white lights all turned on at once when his boots hit the floor, through the glass doors into the lab he could see the equipment turning on. Not wasting any time Tony made his way into the lab, the monitors suddenly sprung to life, displaying Peter’s vital signs.  Tony set Peter down on the table, before promptly exiting his amour. The suit closed back up and walked back into the other room.

“Friday what we got here?” Tony asked, turning a monitor towards him.

“Tightening of trachea, swelling of the lungs, internal bleeding in lungs, concussion.” Tony’s blood ran cold, for a man who has an answer for everything, for once he was speechless. “Symptoms suggest inhalation of poison.” Friday continued. Peter suddenly started to violently coughing, with a caring hand on the boy’s arm, Tony watched him spit up blood.

“Compare symptoms to victims of the green gas.”

“Twenty gas victims of the attack where registered in local hospitals, nighty percent match Peter’s symptoms.”

“Let me guess most of them didn’t have a concussion.” Tony’s voice was agitated as he continued to hold Peter down, who proceeded to spurt up blood.

“Correct.”

“What condition are the twenty victims in?” Tony rolled Peter onto his side, trying to stop him choking on his own blood.

“Victims are deceased.” A chill ran up Tony’s spine. He had known from his first initial scans of the green gas that it was deadly, but treatable. Or so he had thought. Springing into action Tony grabbed the tank of oxygen, attaching the mask to Peter’s bruised face. Having no time to fuss around getting the the suit off Peter, using a pair of heavy duty scissors he cut an opening, revelling the skin on his arm. Within seconds Tony had drawn a blood sample and had inserted the vile in a machine across the room. Upon returning to Peter his breathing had improved slightly, however blood still dripped from the corner of his mouth.

“Blood contains high levels of Carboxyhemoglobin” Friday announced. Tony turned to the machine where he had deposited the vile.

“Carbon monoxide poisoning?”

“Chemical compound unknown.”

“If we had a sample of the gas, we could create an antidote.” Tony realised.

“In theory if you broke down the chemical compound you would be able to isolate chemicals that would counter the gas.” Again Tony launched into action, he manoeuvred round the lab with ease. He returned to Peter with a needle as long as his index finger. Tony pushed him onto his back, once again he cut through Peter’s suit exposing his chest.

“Sorry kid.” Tony apologised before stabbing the needle past his rib cage and into his lungs. Tony pulled back on the syringe, only air filled it. At first glance no sign of the green gas, not a single tint of green in the syringe. Like before Tony deposited the syringe into a high tech looking machine. The little green and blue lights flashed as the machine buzzed.  “Isolate any trace of the unknown compound.” Back at Peter’s side he watched the monitor. The screen suddenly displayed the words ‘Unknown Compound detected’

“Stark?” Tony spun round, the slim elegant black widow stood in the door way, her short red hair a familiar sight. She was geared up, guns still on her hips having only just returned from her latest mission. “What’s going on?” An unusual concerned look plagued her face as she eyed Peter. She recognised the blue and red suit almost immediately.  Tony went to say something but he was interrupted due to Peter starting to tremble violently, his head thrashing around. In panic Tony held the boy down, stopping him falling from the table.

“In that draw, a small glass bottle labelled Carbamazepine.” Tony pointed quickly to a counter, Natasha rushed over retrieving the bottle and a syringe.  She quickly handed them to Tony and took his place in holding Peter still. “Keep him steady.” Tony ordered as he filled the syringe with the correct dose, with great effort he finally managed to find a vain and plunge the needle into Peter’s arm. After a minute he started to settle, his tensed muscles loosening, his heart rate slowing. Tony looked back to the monitor, Friday was busy breaking down the unknown compound and matching it with other compounds that would counter its effects. Everytime the AI tried a new sequence of chemicals ‘Unsuccessful’ would appear in the middle of the screen.

“You said he was young Stark… He’s just a kid.”  Even though her voice was full of disappointment, Natasha was angry, he could see it in her eyes as she wiped blood from Peter’s mouth.

“I told you…” Tony turned to Natasha, taking a deep breath in. “He was already putting himself in danger on a daily basis. I just provided the means for him to protect himself.”

“A lot of good you did him.” Natasha looked from Tony to Peter, disgust clear as day on her face.  Tony turned away, not able to stand her judgmental stare any longer. The monitor continued to display the same word over and over again, ‘Unsuccessful’. In blind rage Tony swiped everything off the counter behind him, vials shattered on impact with the ground. His breathing became erratic; his heart was pounding out his chest. He looked around in a delusional state, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He didn’t even notice Natasha take his face in her hands.

“Tony you need to calm down.” Her voice was firm but soothing. Next Tony found himself on the floor, his back against the counter behind him, still Natasha held his face in her small gentle hands. “Tony listen to me!”  Natasha shouted, forcing his eyes to make contact with hers. “You need to calm down and take a deep breath.” Tony did as he was told, with great difficulty he attempted to slow his breathing. “Just listen to my voice, where going to get the kid through this ok.” He felt Natasha take one hand off his face and take his right hand in her own. After a few deep breaths Natasha let go of Tony’s face and hand. “You alright Stark?” Natasha asked watching the billionaire run his hands over his face.

“I’ll live.” He replied as Natasha helped him to his feet.

“What about Peter?” Tony turned to the monitor. ‘Successful’ flashed in big bold green letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, again thanks for the comments. Glad your enjoying the chapters so far, what did you think of this one? I never planned to add Widow, then again I never plan any of my stories ;D . See you soon.


	5. Revenge

The aching in his lungs is what stirred him from his deep restless sleep, but air still filled his lungs and his heart still beat, he was not yet dead.  Peter didn’t want to open his eyes; he didn’t want to do much of anything. But something caught his curiosity, not just the fact that he was alive but the sensation of something in his hand. He groaned unwillingly as he rolled his head to the side, his eyes took some convincing to even think about opening. After a few minutes his eyes creaked open. He found himself in a strange comfortable bed, a figure sat beside him with it’s hand wrapped around his, while hunched over with it’s head resting on the bed.

“Tony?” Peter asked as he attempted to examine his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was a pair of glowing green eyes, or were they yellow? Tony’s head shot up, his hand pulled away from Peter’s.

“Peter.” Tony smiled as he sat back in his chair. “How you feeling? We almost lost you their kid.” Tony seemed to be keeping calm, burying his true concern deep down.

“Where’s my suit?” Peter asked, noticing his was in a baggy white shirt and grey jogging bottoms.

“Don’t worry kid, I didn’t change you.” Tony helped Peter sit up in bed, propping a pillow up behind him.

“I didn’t see anything.” Natasha suddenly announced, Peter looked to find her leaning against the doorway. She Looked pretty much the same from the last time he saw her at the airport. Peter could feel his face going red with embarrassment.

“Nothing to see is there?” Tony joked, handing Peter a glass of water. Peter just smiled awkwardly, the burning sensation everytime he took a breath very uncomfortable.

“How long have I been out?” Peter asked, his eyes switching from Natasha to Tony.

“Twenty hours.” Tony replied after looking at his expensive watch.

“What!” Peter wanted to launch out of bed and rush home, he could imagine Aunt May already had a search party out looking for him.

“Steady now kid.” Tony pushed Peter back down against the pillow. “Your Aunt knows you’re here.” Peter took a deep breath.

“Does she know about-”

“No she doesn’t know you almost died, she thinks you’re here training. Might help explain the bruises.” Tony said examining Peter’s face. Peter’s eyes widened as his fingers brushed his face, feeling the slightly swollen skin.

“Is it bad?” Peter asked slowly pulling his hand away. Tony leaned in a little closer to get a better look, before leaning back in his chair.

“Could be better.” Tony smiled. As silent as ever, Peter didn’t know Natasha had moved from the doorway until she was sat at the end of the bed.

“What happened?” She finally asked, since Peter had arrived that was all she wanted to know. Peter swallowed down his fear.

“The Green Goblin, he attacked me just outside my house. He knocked me out and took me to some underground car park.” Peter hung his head, his fists clenched. He had come so close to dying, too close. “He tied me up, he wanted to teach me a lesson.” Tony shuffled in his chair uncomfortably. “After beating the crap out of me he gassed me.” Peter looked up at Tony, catching him off guard. “He’s got a plan, and were not a part of it.”

“We’ll see about that.” Tony replied, taking one last look at Peter before getting up and swiftly leaving the room.

* * *

“Friday what you got for me.” Tony’s eyes scanned the numerous screens in front of him, his eyes twitching from one to the other. Taking in all the information displayed.

“All Green Goblin sightings have been at leading tech facilities.”

“What about the building last night.”

“The building was an Oscorp research and finance office.” Tony studied the blueprints of the building, blurry photos of the Green Goblin appeared on one of the many monitors.

“Peter said he had a plan, why attack tech companies?” Tony mumbled to himself. “Give me a list of the companies he’s attacked.” A list suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Oscorp isn’t on there.” Tony clarified for himself. “Theses attacks, was there damages?”

“Each attack a specific product was targeted.” Again Tony examined the information right in front of him, his face tainted with a blue glow thanks to the monitors.

“Son of a bitch.” Suddenly all the pieces fell into place. “Looks like Osborn’s hired someone to get rid of the competition, each time the Goblin attacked, Oscorp’s sales spiked.”

“Incoming call.” Friday announced.

“Who is it?”

“It’s your turn tin can.” The voice was sharp and seemed to be holding in a giggle. “Time I taught you a lesson, one your little spider has already learnt.” Tony didn’t even notice his hands ball into fists. “I’m waiting.” The Goblin burst out laughing before the call cut off.

“The call originated from Central Park.” Friday announced. 

* * *

“You know he was worried about you.” Natasha told Peter as he sipped water painfully, his throat felt like sandpaper. Peter just smiled awkwardly in reply. “Tony told me you where young, but I never expected…” Natasha looked the kid up and down, still struggling to imagine him as the Spider-Man swinging round New York.

“I’m stronger than most my age.” Peter attempted to defend Tony.

“Peter you almost died, not only that these people your fighting they come for the ones you love. And when the people you care about are threatened you will do anything to protect them.” Natasha looked Peter in the eye. “And if you can’t protect them, you will avenge them.” In the corner of Peter’s eye, he spotted a flash of red and gold. Both him and Natasha turned towards the window to catch a glimpse of Iron Man speeding off back towards New York.

“Stark?” Natasha called down her communicator. “Stark!” She called again when she got no reply.

“What’s wrong?” Peter questioned.

“Like I said, you will do anything for the people you care about.” Natasha watched as Iron Man went out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry this took so long. Ive been ill for like two weeks now and its starting to piss me off, sorry this was all I managed to write hope It's ok, I will try get another chapter done soon. See you soon.


	6. Class is in Session.

“Tony!” Natasha wanted to scream down her communicator, but she took a deep breath and just shouted instead.

“Calm down Natasha.” Tony finally replied, the look of relief on her face indicated to Peter that she got a reply.

“What’s going on Tony?” Natasha turned to Peter only making eye contact for a few seconds before she turned back towards the window.

“Goblin contacted me, wants to teach me a lesson.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve got a lesson for him, and I’m an excellent teacher.”

“Tony you don’t have to do this alone.” Peter watched Natasha closely, desperately trying to hear what Tony was saying.

“No one else is gonna get hurt Natasha, not on my account.” Natasha could hear the emotion hidden behind Tony’s words. “This was all my fault.” She only just heard Tony mumble.

“Tony no it-” Natasha was cut off, Tony having ended the call. Peter could see Natasha hiding her frustration. She suddenly spun round, collecting her two pistols from a table in the room, she slotted them firmly in their holsters on her thighs.

“What’s going on?” Peter winced as he swung his legs off the bed.

“Stay here.” The authority in her words made Peter’s heart jump.

“Incoming call.” Fridays voice filled the room.

“Tony?” Natasha asked, only just stopping before the door.

“Is there a little spider there, I’m calling for a spider.” Peter couldn’t help but freeze in place, his heart having stopped for a few seconds. That voice, the chilling voice that had tormented him so much already.

“I might be a deadlier spider than you were looking for.” Black widow replied, glancing over at Peter, his reaction to the voice clearly indicated it was the Green Goblin.

“Ha-ha-ha.” The Goblin slowly chuckled. “The Black Widow, oh I’ve heard things about you.”

“Good things I hope.”

“Only good things my dear.” Peter wanted to cover his ears, he wanted to slip back under the covers and close his eyes. Yellow and green eyes flashed in his mind.

“I’m going to get straight to the point, there’s a bomb. A big old bomb in one of Hammer industries research labs. You don’t find it, people will die.” Peter watched as Natasha’s hands balled into fists. “Do you really want anymore blood on your hands?” The call ended and Natasha went for the door.

“Where you going?” Peter called, pushing himself to his feet.

“To find the bomb.” She replied turning the corner, Peter limped after her, his head spinning.

“What about Tony?” Peter could barely keep up as she rushed down the corridor.

“Starks a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Natasha suddenly stopped, turning to Peter, locking eyes with him. “Don’t.” She simply said.

“Don’t?” Peter asked, making out to be confused.

“Tony can take care of himself.” She repeated.

“You were just about to go after him.” Peter argued, and immediately regretted it. But Natasha just looked down at him.

“He’s family.” Peter could swear he saw a tear glisten in her eye. She turned charging down the corridor. “Even after all the dumb shit he does.” And then she was gone, Peter stood alone in the corridor. He moved over towards the wall, leaning on it with one hand. The aching around his body starting to get to him.

“Friday.” Peter called. “Where’s my suit?”

* * *

The Goblin landed a solid punch on the arc reactor, the unnatural strength provided by his mechanical arms sent him flying. He crashed through a tree, slamming against the floor in a heap of metal. The sun was nearly set, an orange glow beamed through the tree’s.

“Tony, Tony, Tony.” The Goblin practically skipped towards him, his glider hovering just behind. “Just give up.”

“Arc reactor damage detected.” Friday announced.

“Good thing its not in my bloody chest.” Tony grunted as he forced himself to his feet, the arc reactor flickered dangerously. He raised his hand and went to fire, the sound of the repulsor charging cut off halfway through, Tony could feel the suit growing heavier.

“Weapons are down.” Friday announced. Tony watched as the Goblin side stepped out the way of his glider, a metal ball shot from it and exploded in a ball of fire just before reaching Tony. Again he was flung through the beautiful woods of central park, his amour digging up the terrain.

“Why can’t you keep your nose out of other people’s business.” The Goblin sighed. Tony dived at the Goblin, the jets in his boots launching him straight at the mad man. Now on his feet, with the Goblins throat in his mechanical hands, he could taste the sweet revenge.

“What’s Osborn paying you?!” Tony shook the Goblin, his grasp tightening round his throat with every second. The Goblin began to giggle, the giggle got louder till the Goblin could barely take a breath as he laughed uncontrollably. Tony watched the deep yellow eyes, that glowed brighter as the sun slipped behind a few more trees.

“I am Norman Osborn.”  Tony had little time to react, in seconds the Goblin had a small blade in his hand. And before Tony could blink it was imbedded in his arc reactor. The display in his helmet vanished, the suit grew still and Tony fell backwards onto the floor unwillingly. Through his helmet he watched the Goblins face loom closer. “Well… he’s in here somewhere.” The Goblin tapped on his own head. “Sorry about the arc reactor, big blue glowing circle, it just screams stab me.” Tony could feel the Goblin playing with the knife in his arc reactor. “You see Tony, this is a special knife, which I made just for you.” Tony’s breath was taken from him, he felt a spike of pain in his chest. The small blade that had pierced his arc reactor had somehow made its way all the way through his armour and into his chest. With each painful breath he took he could feel the blade getting closer to his heart. “I hope your taking notes Stark, the lesson is not yet over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, really sorry I took forever with this chapter. I was really ill for like two weeks, and I just couldn't do anything. Also I'm an idiot and I'm writing three fan fictions at once, so theres that. Anyway sorry this chapter was short, I'm just trying to catch up with everything. Hope you still enjoyed it, see you soon.


	7. Courage

Peter’s eyes found Tony, the Ironman amour a beacon in the surrounding vegetation. The sun had almost set, all that remained was a spec of red on the horizon. Having dawned the spare Spider-Man suit that Friday had provided, Peter elegantly swung down to Tony who lay motionless on his back.

“Tony!” Peter called as he landed only a meter away from Tony, he rushed over to his side. Dropping down onto his knees, he found something had penetrated the arc reactor. “Tony it’s me Peter, I’m gonna get you out of here.” Peter told him not sure if he was conscious or not. Gripping the blade with both hands Peter began to pull, however it was stuck firmly in the dead arc reactor. With one quick movement he wrenched it out, but his eyes widened in horror when the length of the blade became known. Peter watched red blood drip from the tip of the blade, he dropped it to the ground, fear clouding his mind. “Karen, get Friday to open the suit.” Peter commanded.

“There is no power to complete this command.” She replied, Peter decided he would have to use brute force. Wrapping his fingers under a notch in the damaged amour Peter was able to pry the chest plate off slowly, trying to ignoring the blood oozing from his friend’s chest he moved onto the face plate. Tony’s pale face was soon revealed, but again he ignored it for now. Removing his helmet gently Peter lay Tony’s head on the grass. After what felt like hours, Peter pulled Tony’s limp body from the amour. His hands found his chest where fresh blood stained his top, he pulled up the blood soaked top to revel a wound right over his heart. Peter pointed one of his web shooters right at the wound and sealed the skin with webbing, hoping that would at least help stop the bleeding till he could get him to safety. Peter could feel tears under his mask, this reminded him all too much of uncle Ben, and how he had watch him die right in front of him.

“Is he breathing?” Peter asked Karen, not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“Only just, his heart is not working to its full capability, he needs immediate assistance.”

“Call Natsh…” Peter was cut of by a distant giggle.

“Oh he’s not looking too good is he.” The words seem to bounce of the trees. “But I think he’s learned his lesson don’t you?” Red light bathed the surroundings, the sun inches away from disappearing. Peter spun around looking for the source, looking for the Green Goblin.

“He put up at good fight, A for effort.”  Peter scanned the tree line, looking for the yellow piercing eyes. “But class is still in session and don’t I have a treat for you.” The sun finally set banishing the world into darkness, and in doing so revealed the yellow eyes staring right at him in the distance. Suddenly Peter had to leap out the way of a missile coming from behind, making sure he put himself over Tony. It missed him and crashed into a tree nearby setting it ablaze.

* * *

Peter had his torso over Tony protecting him from anymore damage, when he looked up the yellow eyes where gone. “I love this little game we get to play” Peter watched the Goblin step from the shadows, the horrible smile still plastered on his masked face, he got to his feet not looking down at his dying friend. “You annoy me, I hurt you. He annoys me, I hurt both of you.” The Goblin pointed to Tony’s unmoving form. “Isn’t this fun?”

“It’s your turn to get hurt Goblin.” Peter was hiding his fear deep down, his friend needed him and he wasn’t going to let fear get in the way again. Peter moved away from Tony, the Goblin followed beginning to circle his prey. Peter circled him back.

“That’s not part of the game Spidey.” He chuckled, eyes locked on Peter’s.

“Well I’m changing the rules.”

“Are you now, I’m afraid its to late for that.” The Goblin stood still, facing Peter. “Game over Spider-Man.” The Goblin’s glider swooped in, he jumped up onto it with ease. Peter acted fast he shot one web at the glider it latched on immediately, he then shot the other end at a tree. The glider was snatched up from under the Goblin, but he was fast on his feet and landed unharmed. “Goblins always land on their feet.” The Goblin laughed as he tossed a grenade in Peter’s direction. Peter rolled easily out the way, the explosion shook the ground as flames lit the area.

“I thought that was cats?” Peter mocked as he lunched up into the air, landing a right hook on the Goblin. The Goblin responded with a mean punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of Peter. But he quickly recovered, just in time to avoid another punch coming his way. Instead he swept his leg under the Goblin bringing him to the ground. Peter went to web him up but he rolled away laughing before jumping back to his feet. Peter instead shot a web directly at the Goblin, once attached to his chest, Peter with all his strength heaved the Goblin right at him where his fist was waiting. Peter’s fist met the side of the Goblin’s face, knocking him to the ground. Peter went to land another blow to his face when he stumbled back. The Goblin’s mask on one side was in pieces, revealing what was left of a man inside.

“Norman Osborn?” Peter could see it was him, but still didn’t believe his eyes.

“He’s not home right now, please leave a message after the beep, beep!” The Globin lunched up planting his fist right under Peter’s chin. He was sent flying, his back crashed painfully against the tree before his body crumbled to the ground.

“Oh no.” the Goblin sighed as he approached Tony’s unmoving body. “I don’t think he’s going to make it.” He said prodding Tony with his foot.

“Leave him alone!” Peter spat his own blood from his mouth and he scrambled to his feet. his webs shot at the Goblin and Peter yanked him away from Tony’s bleeding form. The Goblin landed on his back but quickly got back to his feet laughing, Peter wiped blood from his lips and stood tall as he slowly moved between the Goblin and Tony.

“Lets dance Spidey.” The Goblin laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should start by saying sorry, I can't actually remember why I stopped writing this fic. I think I had some personal stuff going on and I was rather busy. But I'm back and determined to finish this story. So again sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it.


	8. Life and Death

Peter using his webs launched himself at the Goblin, landing both feet on his green chest plate before flipping backwards and landing on his feet, ready to plant a fist in his gut. The Goblin staggered back laughing madly. Peter suddenly felt uneasy, his Spidey sense warning him of danger. Peter having completely forgotten the Goblin’s glider still struggled against it’s leash, still firmly attached to a nearby tree. Peter was standing right under it, he dived out the way as explosives were released from the glider.  He attempted to scramble to his feet a hand grasped round the back of his neck. A knife shot to his throat. Peter cursed at his Spidey sense in his head, for not warning him sooner. Peter fought to be free but couldn’t escape.

“The itsy-bitsy spider is going to die tonight.” The Goblin sang. “Down came the knife and cut the spider’s heart out.” The Goblin played with the knife, twisting it in his hand. “Out poured the blood!” The Goblin was becoming more excited with each word, Peter quickly realised the end of the rhyme would end with his death. “Draining the spider dry.”

“But it’s the Goblin, that is going to loose tonight.” Peter finished the rhyme, he managed to get an arm free, snatching the knife from the Goblin he plunged it through his green amour into his arm. The Goblin realised Peter, crying in pain. Now free he shot a web at the glider flying around above. The movement of the glider pulling him away from the Goblin. But it’s leash suddenly snapped and the glider sped towards its master, letting go of his web Peter landed on his feet in time to watch the Goblin jump up onto his glider. He pulled the knife from his arm, dropping it to the ground.

“I’ve already won Spidey.” The Goblin laughed as he turned to Tony’s unmoving form. “I’ll leave you to mourn your loss, until next time Spider-man.” Peter watched till the Goblin and his glider disappeared into the night, he stood there exhausted. His eyes soon found Tony, blood still soaked his chest. Forgetting that his limbs screamed to be let rest, forgetting the soreness burning through his body all over he ran to Tony’s side.

“Tony!” Peter crashed down next to him, taking hold of his shoulders. Peter didn’t know what to do, panic engulfed him. “Karen call someone, anyone!” Peter begged. Karen obeyed and finished her last commanded which was to contact Natasha Romanoff, with the distress single sent Peter sat in the grass his hands on Tony’s wound. The blood had seeped through his web bandages. Peter didn’t even know if Tony was breathing or if his heart still beat under all the blood. “This can’t happen again.” Peter sobbed pulling off his mask, remembered how his uncle died. At this point he didn’t care if anyone saw his bruised, cut face. Peter didn’t know what else to do other than cry, tears rolled down his cheek as he applied pressure to Tony’s wound.

“Do you need a tissue?” Peters eyes shot up meeting Tony’s, he smiled at Peter, Peter couldn’t help but smile back.

“Tony, helps on the way.” Peter told him, as he wiped his tears away with his arm.

“I bloody hope so.” Tony grunted in reply, his eyes looking up at the stars. After a few seconds of silence and dealing with their own pain, Tony broke the silence. “Good work kid, I assume either the Goblin, or should I say Norman Osborn is knocked out somewhere nearby or you drove him away.”

“He ran off.” Peter laughed, tears still in his eyes.

“Yeah he has a reputation of doing that.” Tony grunted in pain as he tried to get comfortable.

“Try keep still, you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“He got me good.” Tony coughed up a laugh, Peter tried to ignore the specs of blood on his friend’s pale lips. “Thanks for coming for me kid, I’m surprised Widow didn’t stop you.”

“She was going to come get you herself but the Goblin was one step ahead of us, he had planted a bomb and gave her the choice to either go after you, or save the people the bomb was going to kill.” Peter remembered how his blood had run cold when the Goblin’s voice had echoed around the room. “Funny Widow thought you would be able to deal with the Goblin yourself.”

“Maybe I’m getting too old for this.” Tony again coughed up his words, again Peter tried to ignore that he was now shivering. As if his prays where answered the Quinjet suddenly came into view, they watched it until it landed behind some tree’s nearby. “Looks like the cavalry’s here.”

“What are we going to do about the Goblin?” Peter asked, knowing that the fight might be over, but the war had only just begun.

“No clue. But I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Tony told him as Natasha and two medics suddenly appeared from behind some trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it, finally finished this fan fiction. I do feel really bad about making you guys wait for a not so good ending. What can ya do, hope you enjoyed the story and the whump. Ive been working on an Avengers/Justice League crossover, it will be filled with much whump if anyones interested. First chapter should be up soon. Anyway thanks for being patient, see you later.


End file.
